


A Pilot First

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [16]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Pilots, Poe is very Charming, Wedge is a Grumpy Senator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 16, ignoring the prompt.“You will not be piloting,” Wedge informed him.Wedge waited. He’d heard the range of responses before. Stuttering arguments, recitation of protocols, cowed deference, alpha dick-waving. Wedge had a response for every one. It was generally unpleasant.Upon reflection, thismightbe why he went through so many pilots.





	A Pilot First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolly_Bassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly_Bassett/gifts).



Senator Antilles strode into the cockpit, earning himself a raised eyebrow from the young pilot assigned to the ship. 

“You will not be piloting,” Wedge informed him. 

Wedge waited. He’d heard the range of responses before. Stuttering arguments, recitation of protocols, cowed deference, alpha dick-waving. Wedge had a response for every one. It was generally unpleasant. 

Upon reflection, this _might_ be why he went through so many pilots. 

“Of course!” And then, in a move that managed to surprise Wedge entirely, the lieutenant slid to the co-pilot’s seat. “All yours. I’m First Lieutenant Poe Dameron, looking forward to not-flying you today.”

Wedge was charmed despite himself. He tried not to show it. “So, you were warned?” 

“Not...as such. But it’s not a surprise. Pilots don’t want to give up the yoke.”

Wedge had been shoehorned out of the military and into politics; very few people thought of him as a pilot first, senator second. He brushed away the warm feeling in his chest.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Wedge started the familiar takeoff ritual, decades of muscle memory taking over.

“Well, not everyday I get the chance to learn from Wedge fucking Antilles, if you’ll pardon my language. Sir.” Poe paused, no doubt curious how the profanity would land.

Wedge smiled. “No fucking problem here. And drop the Sir, I’m not your commanding officer. Alright. Let’s see what the girl can do.”

What followed was...fun. Poe was a terrible influence, egging him into faster speeds and sharper turns, whooping when Wedge pulled an impulsive corkscrew. 

Eventually, though, they approached the landing. Wedge wanted nothing more than to shoot past it, take the shuttle and run away. He’d even enjoy the company, Poe snarking in the seat opposite him. 

But no. He had responsibilities now. He had power. He could make more of a difference with handshakes and words than he ever would have in the cockpit. But political victories were never unambiguous. The most satisfying career of his life was over.

As they landed, Poe said, “That was a hell of a good time, Wedge.” 

“It was.” Wedge couldn’t quite summon a smile, hoped the words would be enough. 

“Wedge…” 

“Hm?”

“Feel free to tell me to fuck off, but I’ve actually got access to a twin-seater A-Wing. If you’re interested, I could...bring it around sometime? I’d love to watch you in a proper fighter. We could bring lunch, make a day of it?” 

“Careful, Poe, starting to sound like a date.” 

There was silence. When Wedge looked up, Poe was flushing. “I am twice your age,” Wedge said, scandalized.

“You are a damn fine pilot and, as you said, nowhere in my chain of command. Also the grey...suits you.” Poe stood up from his chair and reached down, squeezing Wedge’s shoulder. Wedge’s mouth went dry. “Just think about it, okay?” 

As Poe left the shuttle, shouting greetings to the ground crew, Wedge suspected he’d have trouble thinking of anything else. 

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
